Forgive and Forget
by Bloody-Destination
Summary: What if it was Judgement Knight that had lost his memory instead of Sun Knight in Volume Four? Note: This will also involve spoiler for volumes up till 4.
1. Prologue

**Forgive and Forget**

**What if it was Judgement Knight that had lost his memory instead of Sun Knight in Volume Four? Note: I have not finished ready Legend of the Sun Knight volume four so if anyone knows where I can find the rest of the book, that would help greatly with finishing my story. Of course there will be differences but still want to ready the LSK. I love that book.**

**Warning: spoiler alert for books all the way up to volume 4 move 6. **

**The beginning will be a lot like the actual novel but that is just because I need a starter and I like the beginning.**

**Also, I do not know if Judgement Knight's sword has a name so if you could tell me if it does that would be great. For now I will call it the Holy Judgement sword.**

**Prologue**

I would have never thought that someone could be as confused I had been in the last month. First I, Roland a death lord, had begun to live with a necromancer with the help of one of the most holy person who should despise the undead. Then I am forced to pretend to be a Holy Knight and replace said holy person in their fight (he sucks at using a sword) for a princess's hand in marriage only to be the one to save the day at the end. Now he had me stuck as a Holy Knight, surrounded by other Holy Knights who at any moment could discover that I am their sworn enemy.

Sigh I really need to stop doing what people ask me to do. By the way, if you are wondering, I am Roland or as people now refer to me, Slayer Hell. I am the fake Hell Knight. I am a replacement for the last Hell Knight. I did not want to become the permanent fake Hell Knight but the holy person that I had talk about earlier had underhandedly forced me into this position and I am unable to leave. That very same conniving, sneaky, shameless holy man just happens to be my best friend, Creus Sun. He is the Sun Knight if you haven't already guessed.

The reason why I am so confused at the moment is because of him. Earlier in the month, Creus had been on a quest and while he had been separated from his group an attack had been launched on them. Creus only made it to the group after his fellow Holy Knight had been pierced through the heart. In order to save him Creus used the resurrection spell to bring him back to life.

You are probably wondering why I am telling you this. That is simple. It was later learned that in order to accomplish a complete resurrection, there had to be a price and that price just so happened to be his eye sight. Knight Captain Judge had told me to keep an eye on him so that he didn't hurt himself on account of him keeping his blindness a secret. But for the past week that I had to watch him, he had escaped me over 20 times. I would usually find him but that was just because he usually wanted me to find him in order to get him something to eat. At the moment I had just lost him again and I was now looking for Judgement Knight. He had told me to tell him every time I had lost Creus.

Okay, so I guess he isn't completely blind. He had something called mage sight. He is able to use his mind and 'see' the elements in people. Each person is different and he is able to tell who every different person, thing, object, plant, everything was. He had a complete 180 view of his surroundings.

I had been looking for Judgement Knight for the past hour. It was difficult to find him on account that he hid his presence well. Just then an enormous explosion was heard in the distance followed by a slight earth shake.

Just then Blaze Knight came running around the corner, "Knight Captain Hell, there is an emergency! I am unable to find Knight Captain Judge or Sun."

"What is it?" I ask.

"Didn't you hear the explosion and feel the large amount of holy energy?! We need to hurry!" He said then ran past me. Deciding it was a good idea I followed him.

When we made it to the city square I noticed that Creus was already here. I could hear him yelling things to the holy knights surrounding him. I felt it was odd considering that he never yelled and always talked in his God of Light is benevolent speech. But for him to be yelling in public, it must really be serious. As I got closer I was able to make out what he was saying.

"Stop slacking off. Hurry up and move the rubble." He said and I looked over to what he was looking at. There was a crater at least ten meters wide. He looked more agitated than he usually did.

Once he noticed us he looked over and ran up to us but before I could ask him what happened Blaze spoke up, "Knight Captain Sun, what happened. Is Knight Captain Judge nearby."

Creus looked worried and turned his face towards the crater. I may not understand a lot of things but I could definitely make out what he was thinking.

"He, Judge Knight, he was here when the explosion happened and I can uh, sense some of his holy magic beneath the rubble." He paused, "I can't tell. The holy magic is not weak but it's not strong either and I feel that it isn't alive."

Blaze looked aghast at this, "You can't mean that he-he's-"

He couldn't finish his sentence. I could understand why. When I had been in the royal knights I had lost many comrades and many of the knights never liked to acknowledge the deaths. They had been so distrait over their deaths.

"I'm not sure. I can't tell if it is an actual person. There is too much holy magic and dark magic mixed together. My site is all messed up." He said sadly mumbling the last part to himself. I am not sure if Blaze Knight heard but he didn't seem to notice much anyway.

"Captain, we found something!" yelled one of the men who had been digging in the crater who I identified as a member of the Sun Knight Division.

The three of use rushed towards the crater. In the crater was a half buried Sword. The very same Holy Judgement Blade held by Judgement Knight. But where was Judgement Knight.

"No it can't be it. Where is he?" Sun mumbled again, "This is where I felt the holy energy. There is nothing else beneath us."

Blaze looked distrait, "No that can't be. He can't, he couldn't have de-no he's not."

Despite me being here only a month I had learned quite a bit about the Holy Knights. Even though they had been on opposite fractions, they all seemed to be good friends. Creus, despite his schemes, had most of the Knights as his allies. The same goes for Judgement Knights. I had only seen his true self when it was just me Creus and Judgement. He seemed extremely kind and would do almost anything for Creus. I did say almost anything.

It also seemed that the cold fraction looked up to Judgement a lot and he would always be helping the other knights when they needed help that included the warm knight fraction. He was almost as popular among the Holy Knights as Creus.

"No, I don't believe it." Creus said determined, "I know he isn't here."

Blaze looked at him, "If not here than where is he?"

**END**

**I KNOW I HAVE OTHER STORIES OUT I JUST COULDN'T HELP BUT WRITE THIS. I HAD READ THE LEGEND OF THE SUN KNIGHT NOVEL AND IT WAS AMAZING AND IT INSPIRED ME TO WRITE THIS.**

here...


	2. Forgetting

**Forgive and Forget Chapter 1 **

**FORGETTING**

**I am letting Leithe heal fast because he still is a Holy Knight and they have holy powers too besides Creus so he has super fast healing too just not as much as Creus. I am also giving him more Holy Power. Why you ask? Because I can! MUWAHAHAHAHA :D**

_Leithe, you can't get away from me._

I jolted awake.

My eyes opened wide. I looked around and immediately took in my surroundings despite my head feeling like it was about to crack open. Everything hurt but I pushed that back in order to know where I was. Something felt weird but I could put my fingure on what it was.

The first thing I noticed was a less than comfortable bed made of wood and wool sheets. The room wasn't small but it was far from big. There was a table to the far corner and four chairs surrounding it. I was puzzled over where that I just noticed the heavy foot falls just before the door opened reveling a young woman. She was thin but by the looks of her, not weak. Her face was angular and she had brown hair. She looked over at me sitting up in bed.

"Oh, are you awake?" she asked the moment she saw me.

"I…um, I'm awake." I nodded to her and a spike of pain resulted from the movement but I could immediately tell it was fading.

"You shouldn't be sitting up!" she hurried forward, "You have been severely injured… err, it seems you almost fully healed though. Amazing. You had been so injured that Yuna thought you would be in bed for a month but you had healed within a weak."

"Yuna?" I asked confused.

She held the glass of water that I had not noticed her come in with to me. I took it feeling a little parched.

"Yuna is our groups priest. She and Igor went out to buy something. Igor's our warrior. There is also a druid called Walter and me, Caecilia, I'm an archer. Don't drink the water too fast, you could get sick." Caecilia told me and did as she said as I slowed down my drinking.

"So," she said, "What about you? What's your name?"

I put the cup down on the desk next to the table. I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't think of what to say. I closed it and opened it again and hesitently said.

"My name…"

"Hm?"Caecilia moved a little closer, and I could finally see her face. She had almond-shaped eyes and sharp features with full pouty lips.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" she questioned.

"I…I can't remember." Just who am I?

0..0..0

Four people sat in front of me. Starting from the left is the incredibly built warrior – Igor; skinny as a weed – Walter; the priest whose figure wasn't quite as good – Yuna; and the hourglass figure – Caecilia. According to them there's still a thief called Archie who had yet to return.

From the observations of their respective jobs, I could tell that this party should be pretty good, as they had a good complement of roles in their party… Huh, looks like my common sense and general knowledge hadn't been lost along with my memories.

"You've got amnesia? How incredible," muttered Walter as he got lost within his own thoughts.

"Yeah! How inconceivable," Caecilia butted in. "I had thought it incredible that he had gotten hurt so severely! How is that possible?!"

Yuna nodded her head in agreement.

"That's right," Igor agreed completely. "Too true."

"Em, m-may I ask," I was a little confused by this, so I asked, "what is so unbelievable about me getting injured? _Every_one gets hurt… er… Everyone _can_ get hurt, right?"

I was getting a little unsure of myself. For someone who can't even remember his own name, the 'general knowledge' I know might not necessarily be correct.

However, the four in front of me had turned to look at me before saying in unison, "It's unbelievable because your holy aura is really, _really _strong."

"I'm strong?" I asked surprised.

"No, not you, your holy aura. You seem a bit skinny to be a worrier." Igor said matter of fact, "Well, you could have trained on speed maybe but your too skinny."

"He does have some muscles. look at his arms." Caecilia said.

"You are most likely a priest with the amount of holy aura in you." Yuna said, "Maybe from the church of light."

"Yeah, he does look like a priest. Look at the moon thingy on his forehead." Caecilia said, "I think I have seen this symbol before or something."

"So, I am a priest from this church of light?" A priest, I thought, from the church of light? The church of light? It sounded familiar so maybe it was true.

Yuna nodded and explained, "Your holy light is very strong. Only priests from the Church of Light could have such strong holy light, so it's not possible for you to be a priest from the other churches. But I wonder what you are doing here."

"Here?" I asked confusedly. "Where is here?"

"This is the country of Kissinger, the Church of Chaos's territory! The Church of Light in Forgotten Echo is quite a long distance from here. There is one Church of Light church here but hardly anyone goes to it and there are barely any priest. You would have to walk towards north for five days before you can even reach the borders of Forgotten Echo!"

I nodded my head in comprehension. 'Kissinger' sounded foreign to me, so I'm probably not from around here. And 'the Church of Chaos' didn't sound any more familiar either; not as familiar as the Church of Light, at least.

I turned to Yuna and asked, "Then, Yuna, are you a priest from the Church of Chaos?"

"Of course not. I'm from the Church of War," she replied impatiently. "If I were from the Church of Chaos we wouldn't have needed your help back then in the first place."

What did that mean?

I quieted down, not wishing to ask again. Even if Yuna did answer me, it would only raise more questions. Besides, it's not like I really care about which church she's from. All I want to know is - who am I?!

I would be pleased with even just a name.

_Leithe, you can't get away from me._

I paused. I do remember hearing this when I was startled awake earlier, and the first word – 'Leithe' sounds like a name… Could it be my name?

Just then, Yuna said apologetically, "I'm sorry, I forgot that you had forgotten everything. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"It's quite alright."

I came to when I heard Yuna's apology. I then said to the four gathered before me, "If I am a priest then I am sure that people from the church are looking for me."

"I'm not too sure. It has already been ten days and no one had come." Yuna said delicately.

**END**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT. THEY NEXT TWO CHAPTERS WILL BE A LOT LIKE THE BOOK SO IF IT SEEMS FAMILIAR THAN YOU PROBABLY READ IT IN THE BOOK.**


	3. A Name and New Friends

**Forgive and Forget chapter 2: ****A NAME AND NEW FRIENDS**

**A few days ago, i uploaded this chapter but I accidently uploaded another stories chapter on accident. I didn't notice till a review was sent to me. I am so embarrased about that and sinserly sorry for anyone who read it. To make up for it, I will upload three chapters.**

**I HAVE MILDLY GOOD NEWS. I AM GOING BACK TO SCHOOL ON MONDAY SO I WILL BE ABLE TO GO TO THE SCHOOL LIBRARY AND GET ON THERE COMPUTERS EVERYDAY. THAT MEANS I WILL BE ABLE TO POST A LOT MORE FREQUANTLY THAN I USUALLY DO. IT IS ALSO SAD BECAUSE I AM GOING BACK TO SCHOOL. LAME. T-T**

**I DO NOT KNOW HOW OLD THE GROUP IS BUT I AM MAKING YUNA, IGOR AND WALTER IN THERE LATE 40S AND ARCHIE AND CAECILIA IN THERE EARLY TO MID 20S.**

I turned to Yuna and asked, "Then, Yuna, are you a priest from the Church of Chaos?"

"Of course not. I'm from the Church of War," she replied impatiently. "If I were from the Church of Chaos we wouldn't have needed your help back then in the first place."

What did that mean?

I quieted down, not wishing to ask again. Even if Yuna did answer me, it would only raise more questions. Besides, it's not like I really care about which church she's from. All I want to know is - who am I?!

I would be pleased with even just a name.

_Leithe, you can't get away from me._

I paused. I do remember hearing this when I was startled awake earlier, and the first word – 'Leithe' sounds like a name… Could it be my name?

Just then, Yuna said apologetically, "I'm sorry, I forgot that you had forgotten everything. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"It's quite alright."

I came to when I heard Yuna's apology. I then said to the four gathered before me, "If I am a priest then I am sure that people from the church are looking for me."

"I'm not too sure. It has already been ten days and no one had come." Yuna said delicately.

"Ten days?" I blinked before turning to the archer. "Caecilia, didn't you say that I had completely healed within a week?"

"Yup!" Caecilia shrugged her shoulders and said, "But after your wounds had healed, you continued to sleep for another three days! We were so worried; we had no idea what to do! We couldn't just leave you behind, in your unconscious state, but we had used up all of our money on your medical bills and desperately needed to take up a few jobs-"

"Caecilia!" Yuna hurriedly cut her off.

However, Caecilia refused to be stopped. "But it's true!" she shouted, "We should be frank with him about our situation and have him help us out with the jobs! If not if we were to continue on like this we'll soon be without a roof over our heads!"

"Caecilia!" Walter said sharply. That seemed to stop her. Walter then turned to me and said apologetically, "I hope you can forget about what Caecilia said. We should have helped you without asking anything in return. After all, if you and your companions hadn't helped us out back then we would have died in the cave."

"He's right. So don't mind what she said, she's just too reckless and headstrong," said Yuna as she shot a warning look in Caecilia's direction. The latter backed down, reluctantly.

I felt a pang of guilt. I was up the money these people who had helped me earned themselves. I could just tell that I was already a burden to them. But they were so nice, so I put it out of my head.

"Leithe."

"What?" They blinked at me in incomprehension.

"You guys can call me Leithe. It should be my name… I guess."

They all nodded; Caecilia even muttered my name under her breath a few times, complaining that it was hard to pronounce.

I continued, "You said I should help with some of your jobs to pay you back. I will help, it is the least I can do for you saving me. I am not sure what I can do but you had said that my holy aura was strong so I should be useful, right."

They all exchanged looks with each other than me then Caecilia muttered, "He is definitely from the church of light. He's too kind."

"If I do help I can also earn some money. I need to find out who I am and not get in your way." I didn't want to be a burdon to them so when I leave I can find out who I am.

"Sounds reasonable to me." Caecilia shrugged.

"If I am going to help you I can pay you back." I said.

"You know, he could be form the Church of Chaos. He does have the black hair and Light priest usually have, well, light hair. You know, like blonde or even brunet but his is black." Igor said.

I looked at the black hair falling down over my face. It was extremely black and not at all like the light brown blonde hair of the girl and the other woman with red hair.

Walter spoke up, "Even his eyes are deep black. It matches his hair."

"And his face, it was almost completely emotionless for the whole time we were talking." Igor agreed.

Caecilia added, "You remember that moon thing on his head when we found him. It was made of magic too before we wiped it off."

I looked at them confused or what I thought was what I looked like confused, "Do I really look so…so dark. I guess I could be from this church. I have no memory."

Caecilia then cut them off, "Enough, it doesn't matter what he looks like. What matters is how strong his divine spells are."

"It really doesn't matter either. As you can see Leithe, Yuna is a worrier priest so we don't really need you. How good do you think your healing spells are?"

"I have a pretty good healing capability I think." I really had no idea. I didn't know anything about myself so how was I suppose to now that. I was only basing my guess off the fact that I healed fast.

Walter nodded his head, "We do get a lot of injuries on our jobs so you shouldn't be that useless."

"That means I can pay you off when you finish your job. Once it is over I can get out of your way and found out who I am." I told them.

Walter shrugged, "Fine but you have to cast Holy Blessing on use if you want to pay us back faster."

Holy Blessing? Do I know that? I thought about it. The words Holy Blessing sounded familiar to me, so I probably did know it. Besides, even if I didn't really know how to cast it, it's not like they're going to kick me out then, right?

I really didn't want to be left alone. I don't really know anything and I have no memory.

"What is Holy Blessing?" I asked.

"It is a spell that puts a person in a protective skin tight and invisible shield. I don't know how to use it since I only Know offensive spells but with the amount of Holy Energy in you, you should be able to use it." Yuna told me.

"Alright-" but before I could say anything else a thin man with long dark brown hair tied up ran in to the room.

**END**

**I will be making another LSK story that had nothing to do with this story so if it turns up in two or three weeks then please to not assosiate it with this story. Read the next two chapters.**


	4. A Job

**Forgive and Forget chapter 3: ****A JOB**

**I am changing the teams profession from questors to thieves. I am not very familiar with all of the terms but I do know a lot of them even if I do not know what they are. I am also giving Leithe more holy magic than he usually has. I like him and I like to make him awsome.**

"Walter!" was heard from the man as he burst through the door. "Walter! Great news! There's a big job in the city… eh? He's awake?"

The newcomer had a head of long hair tied in a high ponytail. He was short and thin, probably reaching only to my nose and being even shorter than Caecilia; about the same height as Yuna. Of course, I can tell that I too am short and skinny but I do have some muscle and I am third tallest in the room. Igor and Walter were definitely the tallest. His voice, however, was a great contrast with his small build, sounding like a foghorn blasting in my ears.

This should be the party's expert thief – Archie that I had been told about. He probably was good at being a thief. His small body could be useful in fitting in small spaces.

When Archie noticed that I was awake, he quickly calmed down. "Aiyah! You're awake? That's great, we can finally take up assignments again! But then the news I had heard this morning would have been for nothing…"

"What is it?" asked Walter.

Archie looked at the group as he said, "There's a pretty big mission in the city that doesn't require leaving the city, and the pay's not bad too. I was thinking of hurrying back to share it with you guys."

"That's good for you guys, isn't it?" I asked.

Walter gave a little cough before introducing me. "This is our new member, Leithe. He's a light priest, or a dark priest, we don't know. He will be staying with us until he makes enough money to pay us back and earn enough to travel and find out who he is."

Archie made a sound of comprehension before welcoming me. He then began to excitedly explain the task. "You guys have heard about how the Holy Knights have been scattered around the different countries, right?"

Everyone nodded, with me being the exception. "Holy Knight?"

I felt like I knew the term but I couldn't place where I had heard it. I didn't think any of the other four had mentioned it since I had woken up.

"Oh, right, you have amnesia so you wouldn't know." Said Caecilia, "The 12 Holy Knights. They are practically in control of the Church of Light. They are the strongest knights in the country. They can control massive amounts of holy energy. They can cast spells and use magic-"

Igor cut in, "And they are amongst the best of worriers as well. Skilled at fighting with swords."

Archie was getting annoyed, "Alright, can I speak now. Okay, so a day ago a group of holy knight officials or something discovered a stone on a man. The stone has extremely strong holy power."

"What does this have to do with the Holy Knights?" Asked Walter crossing his arms.

"I'm getting there." He replied and continued, "Some holy priest or something was able to identify the stone and it turns out that it is a priceless stone that belongs to one of the Holy Knights. The man got away but the stone is now being moved to the Church in town. I think that this is what they have been scouring the countries for. This precious stone or whatever."

"Really!" Caecilia said, most likely only hearing the part about a priceless stone.

"Yeah!" he said matching her enthusiasm, "But we have to steal it soon. I heard that some of the 12 Holy Knights are coming to collect the stone and do an investigation on the man who had taken the stone. They will be here in a week and the stone will be at the church in three days."

I was a little worried. It was _okay _to go against just some priest but to go against the Holy Knights. It was insane. From what they said the Knights were powerful and could probably wipe the floor with us. When I had voiced my objections they just shrugged.

"Listen, Leithe, this is why once we get a job done we leave the city and never return to it till our faces are forgotten even if they had no idea who we are." Archie said, "We have done this over a hundred times and have never been caught once. This stone sold on the black market could set us up for life and we may never have to steel again."

Caecilia cheered her approval, "Woohoo, early retirement."

"And didn't you want to find out who you are? With this kind of money you wouldn't even need to repay us. We would be loaded we wouldn't even count the difference and you can search for who you are." I reluctantly agreed to Walter's words.

Yuna shook her head, "You all think this is going to be easy? You remember the last time we stole from the Church of Light. We had those little posh priest on our tail for a whole month and with Holy Knights coming we may have the same problem."

"She's right. We need to do this the very night it gets there so that we have enough time to get out of here before any Knights come. We need to come up with a plan in less than in two days." Igor said.

Everyone then left the room so that I could get some sleep. Despite my great healing ability, I still needed rest.

Archie, it seems, was a rather cunning thief. He had thought up a plan that he thought would surely get us the stone the very next day. After about an hour of hearing all of our parts, I really didn't get anything major, I began to study on how to use my holy power. With a little help from Yuna, I was actually able to figure out how to use Holy Blessing. She had been impressed with how easy it came to me in less than a day.

"You must have used this before." She told me, "Maybe your stronger than I thought. Let's try some healing spells. You don't know what type of trouble those holy priest will have up their sleeves."

I had practiced using different leave healing spells the that day after I had mastered the holy blessing. Yuna had said to take a break the next day so that I could go out with Igor and see if I could find a priest staff. I was excited to finally get out of the inn that we were staying at.

**END**

**I Hope you liked it. Please review.**

**TELL ME HOW I DID. I KNOW LEITHE IS A LITTLE OOC BUT THAT IS JUST BECAUSE HE HAS NO MEMORY. I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT I THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY. **

**P.S.**

**I AM GOING TO START WORKING ON A SEQUAL SOON AND I HAVE ALREADY FINISHED ALL OF THIS STORY'S CHAPTERS. **


	5. Forgotten Friend

**Forgive and Forget chapter 4**

**Forgotten Friend**

**Hope you like this chapter. Not really any action but whateve.**

We, Igor and I, had been walking around the city looking for a good mage store. Somewhere I could find a good priest staff. We didn't have a lot of money but I couldn't really care of it was a cheap staff. So far, all of the places we went into were either nock offs or extremely expensive. Igor had stopped at pretty much every weapons store we crossed. He seemed to have found a store he liked but the air was extremely dusty so I had decided to stay outside. I had found a comfortable bench to sit on.

"Leithe, is that you." Asked a voice I was not familiar with.

I looked up to where the voice had come from and saw a short boy. He couldn't be more than 18 or 19. I was surprised that he knew my name. I wasn't even sure if Leithe was my name. Well, I guess it really is.

He came up to me and began hugging me furiously, "I knew it was you."

"You know me?" I asked surprised.

"Of course I do. How could I not? I mean you probably wouldn't remember me. It has been 13 years since we last saw each other." He said sadly.

"If I don't remember you than it's probably not because of that." I reassured him, "You see, I have lost my memory. I really only know my name and general things."

He looked happy when I said this, "Now we can catch up. I had been waiting so long to finally see you again."

"I can go get my companions. Maybe you can tell me who I am?" His expression seemed to darker when I said that but it was gone the next minute. It was barely there that I had to doubt ever seeing it.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't really know what happened to you after you left the orphanage." He told me.

"Oh, I see." I said.

He took me by the hand and started leading me somewhere, "Come on, you can come with me and then we can catch up."

I was hesitant to go, "I can't leave my friends. They helped me so I need to pay them back. Maybe after I help them then we can, uh, catch up."

He stopped but didn't let go of my hand, nor did he look at me, "I have been waiting for so long to see you. You can't trust those people, they are no good. You need to come with me. I am your friend, they are not."

Before I could reply, I heard Igor calling my name from the door of the weapons shop. I turned towards him. He seemed to not know where I am. That was strange. He had looked right at me a moment ago. Before I could turn around the hand on mine had disappeared. I looked back at him but he was gone. I didn't even catch his name. When I turned to Igor it seemed he had spotted me and was coming my way.

"Leithe, there you are." He said, "I think we should be heading back. We have a big night ahead of us."

I didn't tell him about the person I had seen. It was strange but I felt that after the job was done I might run into him again.

When we got back to the hotel room we were staying at, Yuna wanted to see if I could do more defensive spells. After training all yesterday on healing spells and the Holy Blessing spell. I was getting a lot better at them and I barely spent any Holy Energy. Or at least that is what Yuna said.

"I am still mad that you didn't get him a staff." Yuna said to Igor.

"It's not my fault that all of the stores either had nock offs or were too expensive." He replied.

I tried help Igor out but she seemed determined to place the blame for me not having a staff of Igor, "Really Yuna it's fine. I don't need a staff."

"You should at least have some sort of magical weapon so that you can use channel your holy aura more effectively." She told me.

"I really don't think it matters." I told Yuna polity, "You said that I can use my holy aura fairly well."

"Alright, alright." She finally gave in. Walter and Archie then came in. They handed each of us a backpack full of supplies and all of their belongings. We would be leaving the city directly after the job so we needed everything with us.

"It's time to go." Walter said then walked out of the door. The rest of us followed him out.

**END**

**HOW DO YOU LIKE IT. REVIEW PLEASE.**


	6. Unexpected

**Forgive and Forget chapter 5**

**Unexpected**

**I have no idea if the spells I use in this story are real or not but I am still using them so please try to ignore if they are not really in LSK. Enjoy.**

After we had arrived at the Church. I had put holy blessing on each of my team members. We had waited for almost half an hour. We had been split into groups. I was with Yuna while the other four had been busy on the roof of the church setting up there different assortment of traps and what not.

"If the church is destroyed we are going to pay for any of the damages, right?" I asked, "You know, after we collect the money from stone."

"Yeah, yeah of course." Yuna told me, "If everything plays out right then we won't even have to use any explosives. You know, you would be a lot more friendly looking if you lost the expressionless look."

I turned away, embarrassed by what she said, "I didn't realize that I had been doing it again."

"Just smile." I tried to but I felt it was off in a way but when she smiled back it seemed that it was nice to her, "See, you are a good looking young man but when you smile you become much brighter."

I could feel my smile slowly becoming more relaxing as she said it. It was as if I had never been complemented on my smile before. It felt good.

I looked back to the four people. Two, Archie and Walter, had disappeared into the church through a high up window while Igor slid into one of the bushes that were right next to the front door. Caecilia had stayed on the roof hidden low with her boy drain and watching for any approaching danger. If you hadn't been looking for her or even if you were, you probably wouldn't see her yet she would be able to see anyone clearly. Two holy priest were standing in front.

Thanks to the black fabric masks and clothing that hid every piece of our body, no one could see use. Not even with the waning moon shining down.

"Does it matter if i do not have a weapon or staff?" I asked Yuna.

She shrugged, "I don't really think so. From what i have seen, you are most likely a priest. I would have given you one of my staffs but I only have one with me. If that idiot had not procrastinated then you could have gotten a staff."

I nod but before I could reply, a yelling could be heard from inside the church. The two guards turned around towards the door but taking the yelling as trouble, Igor jumped from his spot in the bushes with his sword drain. I couldn't believe my eyes. He was about to kill those two guards. I had known this might happen. I was told if anything goes wrong then they would have to do it but I just didn't want to believe it. Yet I somehow knew it was necessary. At that moment I could feel my stomach beginning to ache. I felt like-like I wanted to throw up just imagining those guards dead bodies.

Yuna put her hand on my shoulder, "He isn't going to kill them. He will just knock them out."

I looked to her then back up to Igor it appeared me had said the truth. His sword wasn't even drawn, it still had the scabbard on. Just as the guards were about to open the doors Igor came up behind them and hit each one on the head. He then pushed them into the bushes.

I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. I heard a soft chuckle from the woman beside me.

"Kids now a day. All of you are soft. Come on lets go." She said putting on her mask and I looked at her in confusion, "Put on her mask. We are going to heal those guards if it makes you feel better."

I shot her a smile before putting my mask on. She seemed more like a caring mother hen then a worrier priest to me. She is probably the reason the group gets along so well without fighting.

"Hey, this is just a deviation from the plan." She said to me, "We are suppose to wait by the front door to wait for them to leave if something happens."

We had already kneeled down by the priests. Their heads were bleeding but not by much. We both worked on one and cast minor healing spells to stop the bleeding. Just then the door to the church opened with half a dozen bruised and bleeding priest running out. We backed up so they didn't see us. Caecilia jumped down next to us.

"Time to go. We are about to blow this thing." She said. I didn't want to leave the priest for what I knew would come next, "They are just inside getting the stone. I have to say, that dragon illusion charm you made us worked like a charm. Oh, no pun intended."

She began to unwrap a wire that went a few meters away from the building and lit it. The wire went all the way up the roof. It began to burn at a mild pass. It would probably reach its destination in five minutes. The two woman began to retreat back to the city corner. Thank goodness that this building was separated from the rest of the buildings.

I looked down at the priest. I didn't want them to get caught in the blast. Caecilia notice that I wasn't following and looked back, "What are you doing. We have no time to waste."

"We can't just leave them here." I told her.

She looked between me, the priest the church roof and freedom and finally ran back to my side along with Yuna and will I got one man the girls got the other. We dropped them a fare distance away it had already been two minutes since she lit the wick. We waited for the two men three men to come out. After waiting another minute they finally came out and ran towards us.

Once they caught up to us the six of us began to run at full speed. Two minutes later a loud explosion followed by the ground shaking beneath us could be heard. We dunked into an ally as the first people began to come out of their homes.

"That went rather well." Archie said.

Caecilia snorted, "No thanks to mister saves a lot."

After Yuna and Ihealed all of the wounds on Walter, Archie, and Igor from the fight with the priest, we began to take off our dark clothing in exchange for normal clothing in order to blend in with the crowd. Everyone completely ignoring Caecilia.

I had on a long grey hooded coat that went halfway to my thighs with a white button up shirt underneath and thin grey pants that was baggy enough to run in. The others had similar things on.

"I know a buyer who would pay at least 100,000 gold coins for this. That is over 15,000 gold coins for each of us." Archie said.

I glared at him, "Minus the expense for repairing the church."

"How about that comes from your share and lets count that as being equal for us taking care of you." He compromised and I didn't see any problem from that except for the fact that it would probably be a few hundred gold coins to repair it.

"Fine, but I get Ten gold coins from each of you to go towards fixing it." I shot back quietly.

We had already begun to walk down the street. I was walking write next to Yuna who was caring the stone. I felt like my head was beginning to hurt. As if little tiny voice were trying to get to the surface.

"What, no way-" Archie began but Yuna inturrupted.

"It is the least we can do. After all, it will take a few hundred gold coins to fix it and Leithe here has already agreed to pay most of hit." She said, "Unless you want to pay five times as much to split the cost of fiving it. Would you rather pay 50 gold pieces?"

He went quiet at that. As we went around a crowded corner full of curious bystanders all six of us froze. Not 10 meters from us was two men on horses. Even I, who had no idea who they were froze from the sheer power they emitted.

"Is that-no they shouldn't be here till at least four days." Igor said.

"Shit, they will be able to sense the stone. We have to get out of here." Caecilia said looking around for an escape route.

"There is no other way out of the city and if we don't leave tonight then we will not be able to leave at all. With two Holy Knights here, they will be searching this city for however long it takes to find it." Walter said, "We will just have to risk walking by them. With this huge crowd they won't be able to pinpoint us.

I knew it. This was the worst idea that we could have done.

**END**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	7. Spotted

**Forgive and Forget **

**Chapter 6**

**Oh, man. This is what we have been waiting for. The confrontation. Bum bum buuuuuuum.**

We walked mostly with the crowd, trying our best not to be seen by the Holy Knights but every time we walked people would bump into us. It was nearly impossible to walk without being pushed closer to the Holy Knights.

Yuna nudged my arm, "Here take this. If we have to run, you are definitely faster than any of us."

"No, you take the stone and I'll hold them off." I told her, "After all, you did say I was the most useless of us."

Igor shook his head, "We are the ones who got you into this mess kid. If any of use deserve to get away, it'll be you. You are the one who told us this was a bad idea."

"Just don't forget to pay our bail and get us out." Archie said.

Walter glared at him, "What do you mean we? You along with Caecilia are going with him. The less caught the better."

Archie looked distrait at not being able to stay with the whole group. Caecilia gave a disapproving snort.

As she slipped the stone discretely into my pocket, the voices seemed to be getting worse. I winced slightly at the pain. None of the others noticed. We were now equally aligned with the Holy Knights and their horses. It was just as we passed that both Holy knights stiffened and looked behind them. Allowing my pulled up hood to cover my face, I was able to see the Knights as they scanned the crowd and once one of the Knights spotted us he alerted the other. They turned their horses towards us.

"We have a problem. They spotted us." I told them.

"Then we have no reason to go slow." Igor said.

With no needed encouragement our group began to run. With the big crowd that had rushed outside, the Knights and their horses had trouble navigating through the thong of people. We, on the other hand, had a much smoother time. But then both of the Knights hopped off his horse and began pursuing us on foot.

Yuna called out to us, "Once we get out of the city I want the three of you to keep running. No matter what happens just keep running."

I along with Caecilia and Archie nodded reluctantly. It seemed that Igor and Walter already knew what she was planning.

The street became clear as we neared the gate to the city wall. It seemed that the Knights were already catching up with us. I wanted to freak out and begin to yell or maybe puke. What would they do to use once they caught us. But for some reason I was completely calm. I seemed to know how to hand the situation as it was, in a calm manor even though I wanted to scream my head off.

We finally made it to the gate. It seemed to be an open field right outside the city so there was no way to lose them. The forest was at least a two minutes run from where we were right now. The Knights were gaining up on us. We wouldn't even be able to make it halfway before they caught up.

I knew I should have had a weapon. Then I could have actually defended myself. It was then that I noticed that only three of us were still running and the foot steps behind us had stopped as well. We were able to make it to the forest.

I stopped right at the edge and turned back to see the three older thieves fighting the two Holy Knights. One of the Holy Knights had blue silver hair and blue eyes. He wore a white outfit while the other had red hair, eyes, and a outfit on.

Despite the Holy Blessing all three of them had been injured. Igor was bleeding badly and Walter was not doing much better. Yuna was lying on the ground but still chanting spells. One of the Knights broke away from the fight and was now coming after us.

"Come on Leithe." I heard Archie call to me. He and Caecilia had stopped just after me.

I turned to them and began running. I could feel vomit in my throat. I knew I was close to throwing up from the scene of all the blood over the three people who I had come to see as friends over the past few days.

**END**

**LIKE, DONT LIKE. PLEASE TELL ME. I WANT REVIEWS.**

**Damn, this chapter was short, extremely so. Sorry but I really didn't know what to put in this chapter that I wouldn't put in the next chapter. **

**P.s. **

**I have just completed all of the chapters. I have finished the story and I will now try and put all of my devotion into the other stories and hopefully this story will have smoother update.s**


	8. Fight and a Captive

**Forgive and Forget **

**Chapter 7: Fight and a Captive**

**I am posting this because it is one of the only times I will ever be able to get on the internet in a while. I hope you like it.**

We ran through the forest. We were sure that the Holy Knight chasing us would not be merciful if he caught us.

I heard Caecilia call ahead of both me and Archie, "I think the Knight chasing us is the Frost Knight. He is one of the best swordsmen in the Holy Knights."

"Great," Archie called out, "We can't even get a break. We just have to have a master swordsman after us."

By now my head was throbbing. I was sure it was from the stone. Ever since I had gotten close to it, this massive headache won't go away. I really wanted to just throw the stone away but I knew that this was what the three older members of our group risked their lives for. I ran up beside Archie.

"Can you hold onto this." I asked him as I took the cloth rapped stone from my pocket. Once I put my hand on the cloth that secured the stone my mind went buzzing. Images assaulted my mind. I could see me or someone that looked like me holding a sword. The image was gone the second Archie took the bundle. Was it just my imagination? I couldn't really tell.

I looked over to Archie, "Let me have your sword." I more demanded than asked.

A look of horror crossed his face. I could tell that it was partly from my expression that he saw from under my hood and partly from what he knew I was going to do. He hesitated for a minute as he reached down and unsheathed his sword.

"Are you sure? You're more likely to be a priest than a worrier." He said but I took the sword and stopped running. The other two stopped a distance away.

"What are you two doing? Leave." I told them but they just stood there.

I turned to the Holy Knight who seemed to have come extremely close to catching us. He was only seven meters behind from the distance he had stopped. I held the sword up. It seemed lighter than what I really wanted it to be. I felt that I would be accustomed to a bigger, heavier weapon. It didn't matter to me as long as I had a weapon to defend my friends.

I could hear Archie mutter, "At least he has good stance. He won't die immediately. Way better than just a priest."

I felt better when he said that. Maybe that image really was there. I felt a little more confident then but I still wanted to get this over with. The sensation to barf was still there and if I see any more blood then I definitely won't make it through the fight. I need to finish this fast or else I will definitely lose.

He's watching me, frozen in his stance. I wonder what he is planning? Caecilia called from behind me.

"He's the Frost Knight. He never attacks first. He can stand there all day so just hurry up attack." She said a little too impatient for me.

Was she hoping for a fight? She must have heard Archie muttering about my stance and is hoping that I am as good as my stance is. I am hoping the same thing.

I take a deep breath then lung forward. I can hear the gasps from behind me. I guess I can move a lot faster than what I thought I could. I had to have crossed the distance between me and the Knight in seconds. He barely had enough time to block my strike. I was actually able to push him back a few inches. I was shocked with myself but quickly recovered and jumped back before he was able to retaliate. He then came forward at me and this time it was I who was pushed back. He was good and I, well, I was simply going on instinct, on what I thought I knew.

We had both gotten in some good hits but nothing too major. I had a cut on both arms that seemed to be bleeding badly while one of his legs had been nicked barely bleeding but all of the blood was making me nauseous, mostly mine.

He wasn't really bleeding but I could even though I had hit him. This was aggravating and it was the swords fault. If this sword was anywhere near as good as the Knight's sword, than I would have never have gotten hit in the first place. The top of my sword had already been lopped off with a distressed cry from Archie and something about being his best sword. I had no idea how to end this fight.

A thought then crept into my mind, the magic that Yuna taught me. If I surprise the Knight with the magic then I can land a good blow and he would be down for the count. After being pushed back again I raised my hand and began on one of the shorter incantations known as 'Holy Chain' and shot it at him. I was right! He was stunned and caught by the chain but only his legs. It didn't matter.

I had an opening and I was taking it but just as I was bringing down the sword on the stunned Knight, the same image form earlier came over my mind again. Only this time, it was wider view. It was me holding a sword with in some sort of training area. I was across from someone who also had a sword but somehow I knew that this person was friendly. Perhaps this was some sort of spar. The face was fuzzy but it so closely resemble the Knight in front of me.

My slight hesitation gave the Knight enough time to move his sword into an upward stroke. I barely dodge him from cutting my head in half. It snagged onto my hoody and as I tripped over myself and fell to the ground so did my hoody as it was nocked from my head.

When the expressionless face caught sight of my surprised one his eyes went wide, "You-you're-"

I didn't give him time to finish as I cast another 'Holy Chain' on him and continued to do so till the man was covered head to toe in chains, even his mouth. I put my hood back on. I rather not have anyone recognize me if I run into them in the future. Without being able to support himself he fell back. I breathed a sigh of relief. Just then the red haired angry looking Knight came out of the woods.

He looked down at his trapped comrade then back up at me. His expression, if at all possible darkened even more. I picked up the sword that had been used by the Knight I had defeated and despite the excruciating need to throw up, I held the sword to the chained Knights neck.

"Come any closer and I cut him open." I yelled to the Knight. I wasn't really going to do it but I needed a way to get out of this situation.

The Knight audibly growled, "If you even dare it will be the last thing you ever do."

"Leave now. Go or else I will." I told him putting the sword closer to the downed Knights neck.

Surprisingly it worked. The red Holy Knight began to go back into the forest but with how strong his aura is I could feel that he wasn't too far back but it was good enough for me. I dropped the sword and ran to the nearest tree and began to vomit my heart out. Not literally. I finally finished puking and headed back to my companions. Caecilia opened her backpack and produced a handkerchief. She handed it to be with a worried frown on her face. I thanked her and took it, cleaning myself up.

"We need to take him as a prisoner or else that other Knight will soon be after us." I told them after I finished wiping the vomit off of me.

Archie look like he wanted to laugh, "How are we supposed to do that."

"I don't know but if we don't that other Knight will definitely kill us." I admitted.

"Uh, how about we untie his feet and he can walk by himself." Caecilia suggested.

I shook my head, "Don't be stupid. It is not that easy. He wouldn't agree to cooperate with his captives."

"Hey, mister Holy Knight sir, can you walk if we unchain your feet." Archie asked completely ignoring what I had just said, "See, he will comply."

I looked at the tied up Knight in surprise and he looked back at me, "Really?"

And he nodded his head never taking his eyes off of me. Wow, maybe it really is that easy.

**END**

**Please, please, please REVIEW. I love when people review. It makes me happy and I don't feel like a total loser who should abandon all of my stories and never come on fanfiction again.**


	9. Night Walks

**Forgive and Forget **

**Chapter 8: Night Walks**

**Look at that. I put two chapters up instead of just one. I hope I appeased the masses who like this story. Please continue to read and review. I love it when you do. Hey, that rhymed. I'm so happy!**

We had been walking for over an hour. We couldn't go fast on account of the tied up Holy Knight trudging behind us. We didn't trust him to have his legs completely unchained. There was a chain wrapped around both his ankles only loose enough so that he could not run away.

I was at the front while the knight stood behind me then Archie behind him followed by Caecilia.

"We're moving at a slow pace. That other Holy Knight will be on us soon and I am sure that they have a whole hoard of knights following him." Archie said.

"We should just ditch the Knight and start running while we can." Caecilia said.

I was getting annoyed. For the past hour they had been complaining. Repeating what they said not five minutes before, "I already told you if we do that the other then the other Holy Knight will be able to free this Knight and then come chasing after us. We wouldn't even make it a mile before they catch up."

"Just our luck. The Holy Knights weren't supposed to be here for another four days. Why are they here now?" Archie yelled to no one in particular making me sigh.

"I'm tired." Caecilia said.

I shook my head, "We need to keep walking. We can rest when it starts getting light out. If we stop now then we will be found."

Caecilia groaned, "Can we at least stop to eat? Just for a few minutes."

I concentrated at sensing the holy aura coming from the red Holy Knight. He seemed to be pretty far back. I stopped and turned around looking at my two companions, "I guess it's alright. Does anyone know how to cook?"

The two of them looked at each other. I sighed again. That is when I noticed the Knight again looking at me and so I looked back. He nodded his head. I hadn't gotten it at first but then I realized that he was answering my question.

"Wait, you can cook?" I asked surprised and he nodded. I seemed to have gotten better at expressing emotion more. Before I had seemed to be trying to hold my emotions in but I was beginning to learn not to do that.

"We can't just untie him." Archie yelled.

I thought about it but Caecilia seemed to have thought it through faster saying, "We don't have to untie him fully and he really can't do anything. We have his sword and it seems our priest is also a master swordsman. I want food and if this Knight is willing to cook than I don't care. I want food."

The Holy Knight looked at me curiously, "Alright, fine but I'm putting a chain on his wrist."

I dispelled the chains around his upper body but left the chain on his ankles. Then I used the Holy chains and placed them on his wrist so that they could spread his arms more than to his shoulders.

After I had done that he turned around and began picking up sticks. I along with the my two companions took off our jackets and set them on the ground making a seat for us. We watched him intently as he started a fire I took the backpack from Archie and brought out four pieces of the dried meat we had bought earlier and gave it to him.

He jabbed a stick through the each of the pieces of meat and put them in the opposite end of the meet into the ground so that the meat was directly over the fire.

"So!" Archie said, breaking the silence, "I'm Archie. Uh, this is really wierd."

"Idiot, don't introduce yourself to the enemy." Caecilia said, hitting the other over the head but then looked at the Knight, "The names Caecilia."

"Hi, I'm Leithe. So what is your name?"

Not only the Knight looked at us strangely but I didn't like referring to him as the Knight all the time. It probably wasn't good to tell him our names but oh well.

"Ecilan," He said in his emotionless tone. He then stood up and pointed to the forest, "There are herbs and barriers that can go along with the meat."

Archie looked at me as if saying he wasn't going and when I turned to Caecilia she gave me the same look and I sighed, "I guess I will go with you then."

I got up and followed him. Despite the chains Ecilan still moved fast. He picked up different plants then handed them to me to hold. We then stopped at what looked like a blueberry bush. He turned to me and looked down at my shirt.

"Your shirt. Hold it out like a basket." Ecilan told me. I looked down and realized that my shirt was pretty loose so it would make a good basket so it did as he asked.

"Why are you here?" he asked as he began to pick blueberries off the bush.

It wasn't hard to tell that I was confused, "What do you mean?"

He didn't specify. He had been giving me strange looks and agreed to cook. Either Ecilan was one of those Stockholm's syndrome people or there was an underlying reason. He was completely ignoring me now. I haven't gotten angry since I woke up but this guy wouldn't answer me.

"You just asked a question. Shouldn't you tell me what it is you want answered?" I asked him, "What do you mean by that. Why am I here in the forest? Why am I here in this situation?"

He still didn't answer me as he finished filling my shirt up with blueberries. Still ignoring me he began to walk back to the fire.

When we finally made I back I asked for Archie to get a cloth out of the back pack and set it on the ground. I then put the blueberries down on it. When all of them were on the cloth I noticed the front of my white shirt was stained blue. I gave the herbs to Ecilan and he began to put them on the meat. It was soon done and each of use took the meat and eat. I shooed Archie's hand away from the blueberries.

"We need to save food. We don't have a lot so we need to save up and the blueberries will be for tomorrow." Caecilia told him.

Once we finished eating we put out the fire and headed on our way. I had no idea where we were going but where ever we were going we needed to lose the Holy Knight on our tail. A little thought of doubt came to me. There was no way we would be able to out run him.

**END**

**Another great chapter, I hope. Please review and I will update faster. After this, there will be another ten chapters. I am thinking of doing a sequal but I'm not sure what I would put into it yet. Anyway, please review.**


	10. Stealing Horses and Learning Truths

**Forgive and Forget **

**Chapter 9: Stealing Horses and Learning Truths**

**I am going back and fixing everything. I am correcting all of the names. I've been using the manga name and other false things I've read. Leithe is now Lesus. Creus is Now Grisia. I have now completely read the fourth novel. If anyone knows where I can find the fifth book, it would be much appreciated. Prince Revolution only has the first two chapters. If they have seen it at a book story then that would be great.**

We didn't know how we were going to do it but we needed some way to slow down the party of holy knights following us. From the looks of it there was only seven of them in the group. We couldn't get too close but from our vantage point we were able to see the knights camp. Unlike us, they were able to camp and still move fast. It had been just past midday when they had caught up to us but thankfully they had set up camp and had not noticed our covered up aura. They probably had down the same thing as us and travelled all night at a fast pace.

The horses they were using were probably the only thing that was making them camp. Their horses seemed to be extremely exhausted. If they had been running themselves then I have no doubt they would have caught up to us by now.

"I have an idea. If we can somehow steal three of their horses than we would be able to move a lot faster." Archie said.

"Three? Why not four?" I asked.

"If we do that than we would have to give him a horse and he would be able to escape more easily." Archie said matter of fact.

Caecilia rolled her eyes, "If you haven't noticed those horses are more tired then use. None of us have slept in almost a whole day."

"That is where our priest comes in. He will use a healing spell on three of the horses while I and you distract the knights. Sure, he doesn't have a lot of holy magic but it should be enough to at least get the horses going." Archie said taking out explosives from his bag.

Caecilia looked about ready to freak out, "We are definitely going to get caught. I know it. Do you know what happens to people who get arrested by the Holy Knights?"

A look of horror passed over Archie's face. I didn't understand, "What happens when you get caught by the Holy Knights?"

"They call it interrogations but really it's just torture." Archie said, "See, one of the Knights is called Judgment Knight. Him along with his Judgment Division torture you till you admit every last tiny thing you have done your entire life. They whip you till you have no more skin on your back."

"Holy Knights actually do that?" I asked distrait. Even at the thought I wanted to throw up. We all looked to the Frost Knight, "What kind of horrible person does that to people."

His eyes widened just a fraction but he said nothing.

"If we are going to do this, it's now or never." Archie said with a nervous laugh, "Use your Holy Chain spell and tie him to a tree."

I did so and while Archie and Caecilia went to the opposite end of the camp as the horse where I was now at. I had to wait for them to set the bombs off before I begin healing or they would be able to sense the holy aura.

I didn't even need to see to know that the bombs went off. I began healing the horses of their exhaustion. It was moments after I finished with the first horse that I caught sight of my companions. They came up beside me.

"How much longer?" Archie asked.

I just then finished the second horse, "I only have one horse left."

I looked up from my work to notice the camp in disarray. All seven knights were scattering about in order to put out the fire using spells. They didn't seem to be that good with water spells it seemed.

Caecilia laughed, "Good thing we got lucky with having Blaze Knight following us. They are only good at fire spells."

It was just as I completely healed the horses that Blaze Knight stepped up to the fire and use a spell to absorb the fire into his holy magic. We were quietly leading the horses away when we heard a loud shout.

"They're taking the horses!"

We turned around and saw as all seven knights came charging after us. We got on the horses and began riding away. We were able to get back to our spot in the woods before they could catch us. When we made it to Ecilan I undid the chains holding him to the tree.

"How am I supposed to get him on the horse?" I asked.

"Just put him on the back of the horse lying on his stomach." Caecilia suggested.

"Sorry," I told him as I did as Caecilia said. I knew it was not a comfortable position. At least it didn't look comfortable.

After riding as fast as we could for two hours the horses began to tier so we decided to take a break.

"Can't you just heal them again?" Caecilia asked.

"If I do that than I will probably be too exhausted to move. I've used up too much energy. I didn't have that much to begin with." I told them. I should have been more honest. I felt like I was about to pass out now. It was just the fact that we were on horses that bump around that kept me awake.

"I think we are far enough away. We should rest." I told them, "Can you keep the first watch Archie. I'm exhausted."

"I will do the second watch." Caecilia offered, "You look like you are about to fall over."

"We will switch every thirty minutes." I said when we got down from the horses.

The ground was incredibly uncomfortable but we had nothing to sleep on. It really didn't matter though because the second I closed my eyes I was fast asleep in dreamless bliss. It had felt like nothing else. After being awake for more than a whole day plus expending the only holy energy I actually had. It had only felt like a few minutes till someone was shaking me awake. It was Caecilia.

"It's your turn to keep watch." She told me.

It hadn't really felt like an hour but I sat up anyway. They deserved to sleep too. I could tell that she slept just like I did from how fast she fell asleep. I looked to Archie's snoring form. I wondered if I would even be able to wake him. Then I noticed that Ecilan wasn't sleeping. What he was doing was a bit creepy though. He just stared at me. It was near impossible to understand what he was thinking. His face was blank, emotionless like always.

"You know, you should get some sleep." I told him. He didn't say anything, just stared at me, "It isn't polite to stare."

"Don't you remember?" he spoke up after a few seconds of silence.

I looked at him, "Remember what?"

"You really don't remember." He said, "Who you are, who I am."

"I know who you are. You're the Frost Knight, part of the 12 Holy Knights." I said, "As for me. All I know is that my name is Lesus. I sort of just woke up a few days ago and I couldn't remember anything. So yes, I don't remember."

"And so you just decided to join a group of thieves?" he asked.

I gave a nervous chuckle, "They did help me. It was almost two weeks ago that they found me and helped me get better. I wanted to pay them back and make some money so that I could find out who I was. You know, travel to different places. See if anyone knew me."

"Do you know who that stone that you stole belongs to?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Doesn't it belong to one of you Holy Knights?"

He nodded, "It belongs to you."

"Wha-what? What do you mean? How can it belong to me if you just said it belongs to one of the Holy Knights?" I yelled. I was completely surprised by this. He had to be lying.

"I spoke the truth on both accounts. You are a Holy Knight." he said. "You are the Judgment Knight."

**END**


	11. An Argument and a Deal

**Forgive and Forget **

**Chapter 10: An Argument and a Deal**

I couldn't believe what he just said. Me, the Judgement Knight. No, that was impossible. He couldn't be right.

"You're lying." I said, my anger bubbling to the top.

"I am not lying. Almost two weeks ago you, the Judgement Knight, went missing after an explosion in Leaf Bud City. The only thing found of you in the Crater that had formed was your Devine Judgement Sword." He told me.

"But from what I had heard of the Judgement Knight, doesn't he torturepeople for their confessions? I could never torture criminals. Even the thought of blood makes me want to throw up. When I had threatened to cut off your head I did throw up!" I yelled at him not caring if the other two woke up.

"The thing in your companion's pocket, it is the stone correct?" I nodded, "It has a spell on it. I am not sure what it is but what I am sure of is that it is connected to your memory loss."

"That is ridicules." I told him, "I don't want to hear any more."

He was silent after that. We both looked away from each other. It looked like my yelling had woken them up. Archie just sat up and blinked will Caecilia looked at me worried then narrowed her eyes at Ecilan.

"It's time to get up. You can sleep on the horses. We will move slow." I said getting up and walking to my horse. I led the horse over to the sitting Knight.

"Shit," Archie mumbled, "My pocket ripped. The stone is going to fall out. Here you take it."

He held the stone wrapped it thick cloth out to me. I hesitated for a minute. I was worried over what Ecilan had said and the headaches that the stone gave me. I slowly took it and the second I touched it the pain was there. Ignoring it, I put the stone in my pocket.

I turned back to Ecilan to help him onto the horse. He was glaring at me, well, not really. He was glaring at the stone in my pocket. He must have noticed the flash of pain that crossed my face. I ignored it as I help him onto the horse with his stomach lying across the back. Then I got on. The others were already on their horses and we left. I put up my hood to block out the sun from my eyes. The shade from the rising sun to my right cast my face into shadows.

"There should be a town up ahead. We don't really have a lot of money but maybe we can buy some sleeping mats. Maybe some cheap ones so that we don't have to sleep on the cold ground anymore." Archie asked, "My back is killing me."

"No, sleeping on the ground is fine." Caecilia said, "But not for long. With horses we should be to Leaf Bud City in two days. We will be passing Oak Town by tomorrow and stop there."

"Why are we going to Leaf Bud City?" Archie asked.

"Cause that is where the buyer for the stone is." She said, "He has a whole collection of rare stones. He's one of teh richest guys in Forgotten Echo."

"You really want that money don't you?" I said with a sigh.

"Of course." She said.

We had all been distracted by the conversation that I didn't pick up the knight that had appeared in front of us till he was blocking our path. We all stopped when we saw him. I drew the sword that I had taken from Ecilan and got off the horse while Archie took out a dagger and Caecilia drew her bow. The knight didn't look to be holding any weapons.

"I have been sent ahead by Knight Captain Blaze. He has decided to make a deal. If you turn over Knight Captain Ice along with teh stone then we will, in exchange, we will return your three accomplices unharmed. They will be healed." He said.

The three of us shared looks not saying a word. After a minute, Caecilia spoke up.

"We will return the Ice Knight but not the stone." She said.

"That is acceptable." The knight said.

"No, we can't give him up. Once we do, those knights will be on our tail." Archie said, "And how do we even know they are telling the truth and the three are still alive."

"When we see them alive then we will know if they are telling the truth." I said then I looked to the lone knight, "You can send one person here with our friends and we will send the Ice Knight with one of us. No one is to come within 20 meters of use. We will meet your person with our friends in the middle with the Ice Knight."

"That too is acceptable." He said then ran into the forest.

"I guess we wait here then." Archie said.

I shook my head, "No, you are going to get as far away from here as possible. Take one of the horses and leave the other two here. I along with Yuna, Igor, and Walter will use them to get away."

"But you can't. I thought we were friends. You can't have us leave you behind." Archie said.

"You're not leaving me behind. I just don't want you to be caught up in anything if it were to go wrong." I said and smiled at them both as I took myself and Ecilan off the horse, "And yes, we are friends and I hope to always be friends."

I watched as they left on the horse. I felt quite alone, then. I had lost my memory and the people had helped me. Now it was my turn to pay them back. I was going to get them back.

"You seem to be able to be yourself with these people." Ecilan said to me, "You usually hide who you are. You only act like this when you are with Sun."

"Are you still going on about me being the Judgement Knight?" I glared at him, "I just can't believe it."

"If you do not then take off your hood and show Blaze Knight." he told me.

Before I could reply, the knights appeared behind the tree some 20 meters away. One of them began to come forward bringing along three people. Each had their hands tied with thick rope and mouth gaged with cloth.

Once the knight got close enough I was able to identify that the three figures were indeed Yuna, Igor, and Walter. It didn't look like they were hurt, but once my eyes fell onto the knight leading them here that became the least of my worries. Leading the way was none other than the Blaze Knight himself.

**END**


	12. Don't Trust Deal Makers

**Forgive and Forget **

**Chapter 11: Don't Trust Deal Makers**

**Look at that. I updated for all of my fans. Read and Review. P.s. for all of you who are out their, I want you all to check out Lucathia Rykatu because that person is awesome. They write the best fics ever and I want you all to read them. If you don't then I shun you. Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun. I hope you learned your lesson. Or else. Bum bum buuuuum. Now on to the story!**

I swallowed as they approached us. He looked angry and I was sure that I wouldn't be able to take him in a fight alone. I still had Ecilan's sword but I felt unsure. I had it drawn, so I would not be defenseless should the Blaze Knight attack. The others said Blaze wasn't as skilled with a sword as Ice but I couldn't be absolutely confident that I could beat him. He was more fierce and put a lot more power into his attacks. He looked a lot more muscular than I did. Was I scared? No doubt about it. I am almost positive that I am going to die today.

He stopped when he was 30 feet away, "Send him over you disgusting thief."

"We will send them both at the same time. And no tricks. If I see anything then I will run the Ice Knight through." I told him. The Blaze Knight looked on with distain but nodded stiffly.

"Alright," I turned to Ecilan, "But go slowly. I don't want any fast movement."

Ecilan turned to me and whispered, "You can still come with me. You are the Judgment Knight. You are our brother."

"I don't want to hear it. Now go." I growl at him with so much anger that I did not know I possessed.

He turned around with sad eyes and began to move forward. When Blaze saw my prisoner was moving, he sent my friends over. It was a slow process. The closer Ice Knight moved to Blaze Knight, the tighter the later clenched his fist around his sword. Once they were over I used the Ice Knights sword to cut the ropes and inform them to hop on the horses.

"Ice, are you hurt." I heard the Blaze Knight say. I kept my eyes on them as my companions got on the horses, Igor and Yuna on one and Walter on the other.

"Blaze, you must understand something." Ecilan said.

"Not now Ice." Blaze Knight said and stepped forward with his sword drawn, "Not till I deal with this criminal."

"Blaze, no." he tried to protest. But his protest was quieted by the Blaze Knights fast approach.

I backed up, "Leave now." I told the three behind me.

"We won't leave you, kid." Igor said. I wasn't really listening as I noticed some of the knights in the back begin racing forward.

Without looking back at them, I hit the back of each horse with the blunt end of the sword sending them off. I held up the blade in a defensive position. Blaze Knight pushed Ecilan back, holding his own sword. Without stopping, the knights ran past me before I could stop them.

Unlike Ecilan, Blaze attacked first, not wasting a moment for me to run after the other knights. I jump to the side just missing his downward slash. I swing the sword to cut but he easily blocks it. I feel like I am too tense but there is no way for me to loosen up with a Holy Knight aiming to kill. I can hear Ecilan yelling but the noise of our swords are making it impossible for me to understand what he is saying. I never thought that the Ice Knight would yell. From what Archie told me, he rarely ever displays emotions.

"Who are you?" Blaze Knight asks me as our blades connect. He is practically holding me there. If I move then I will most likely fall and he will have the perfect opening.

I don't know what to tell him so I think about it for a few seconds, "I don't know. Ecilan has told me that I may be somebody he knows, perhaps the missing Judgment Knight."

It's an honest answer but it only seemed to anger the Knight more, "How dare you not only disrespect Ice Knight but Judgment Knight as well."

With even more force he pushed me back. I barely made it away from his sword before he started to cut and slash in different directions. I was bleeding on almost every part of my body. I didn't think I could take this much more. I loosened my hand on the sword getting a more comfortable grip on the thing and just as the Blaze Knight backed up, I lunged.

Faster than what he thought possible I could do, maybe even faster than I thought as well. I was able to take him by surprise, cutting at his sword arm first, then his leg. That should help me finish this match faster. I hated how long this was taking. I wanted this to end and not drag out but most of all, I wanted to win. I had to go after those knights and stop them from catching up with my friends.

I tried not to look at the blood too much but I needed to keep an eye on his sword. With those cuts I made he will be going slower so I had a better chance of winning. What I didn't expect though was a knight calling from behind me.

"Knight Captain Blaze, the trap worked and we have caught all five criminals." I froze for a few seconds but that was all the time Blaze Knight needed.

He rushed forward, cutting horizontally from midsection to chest. The sword dropped from my hands as I began to fall backwards. I could faintly here the cry of alarm from Ecilan. I could see white specks dancing at the corner of my vision. I didn't even feel as my back collided with the ground. My vision was fuzzy but I could make out the outline of Ecilan hovering over me. I could feel a pressure on my stomach. I think he was trying to stop the bleeding.

Blaze Knight was saying something or more like yelling something. Ecilan put his hand on my forehead. It lingered there for a moment before it moved up and removed my hood. Someone gasped, I really couldn't make out anything anymore. But then there was a bright light and I was somewhere else on something extremely soft.

I look around but everything is so confusing.

"Don't worry Lesus, I am here. I will help you." A voice says just before I pass out.

**END**

**It was short but well detailed I think. Not really but enough for you guys to be appeased. This story is almost over. The next chapter is longer. I think. I'm not really sure but I believe it is almost 2,000 words. This one was over 900 words so it wasn't too short but not my longest one either. You know what. I am going to make this story over a thousand words just for you all. **

**Their, I made it over a thousand words. The actual story, not any of the author's notes, are exactly 1,050 words. I hope you all are happy and decide to finally review and tell me how much you like it because reviews warm me up at night.**


	13. Rescued or Kidnapped?

**Forgive and Forget **

**Chapter 12: Rescued or Kidnapped?**

**This chapter has very little action in it, but I do hope you all enjoy. Read and review.**

This was the second time that I woke up in a strange place I did not know. I sat up mindful of the pain in my chest. Looking down I noticed my whole front covered in bandages. I then looked around the room. It had a window letting in sun light. There was a chair next to the bed that I was sitting on but no one occupying it.

Unlike last time, I could actually remember, well, not my past but what happened before I woke up. I remember fighting the Blaze Knight and getting cut by his sword. But how I had gotten here, I do not know. There was someone in my mind but I could not think of who it was. I barely saw their face but I could remember them saying something.

'_Don't worry Lesus, I am here. I will help you.'_

I can't remember who it was though. I was brought out of my thoughts as the door began to open. A man with dark brown hair came in. My eyes widened. It was him, that person who I had seen in the city the day me and my companions had stolen the stone.

My friends, had they been captured? That knight that came. He said that they had been. It was all my fault.

"Good, your awake." He said with a bright smile.

"You," I said not knowing his name, "I'm sorry, I never asked you name."

He waved it off, "It's okay. You can call me Alex."

"Alex," I said the name, "Where are we and how am I here?"

He walked up to the chair and sat down, "We are in Oak Town. I used Instant Teleportation and brought us here. If it wasn't for those people you were traveling with, you wouldn't have gotten so hurt."

"My friend, that knight said they had been captured." I felt like I wanted to cry.

How could they have been taken when I worked so hard to get them back? I had fought, not one but two, Holy Knights in order to protect them. They had helped me and I failed to help them.

"I am not sure if they were captured or not." Alex said, "That knight that you talked about was me. I had taken out one of them and stole their clothing so that I could get close to you in order to teleport us here."

"So, they might not be captured." I said. He nodded. A sigh of relief passed my lips. I might not have failed them after all.

"You shouldn't worry about them. They are the ones who got you into this mess in the first place. I rescued you from them. You would have died if it wasn't for me." He looked like a child with the pout on his face, "They shouldn't have dragged you into this mess. It is entirely their fault."

"No, you don't understand. I wanted to pay them back for helping me." I tried to reassure him, "They didn't force me to do anything. I wanted to help them."

He sighed then smiled up at me, "You are too nice of a person. Now that they are gone, you don't need to worry anymore."

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

His smile seemed to brighten, "You are with me now and I will protect you. Those people are bad and will never hurt you again. I am the only person you can rely on."

I was confused. I didn't believe that my friends were bad. Sure they were thieves but they were still good people. Plus I didn't want to rely on anyone and become a burden to them. I just couldn't. But before I could voice my protest Alex stood up.

"I will go get you something to eat. There is a bakery in town. I had some of their cinnamon rolls. I am sure you will like them." He told me then walked to the door and left.

I got out of the bed, careful of my wounds. I wasn't wearing anything other than my ripped up pants. There had to be something for me to wear. And just as I thought that, I noticed a set of folded clothing on a table a meter away from the bed.

I picked up the shirt. It was a white short sleeved button up shirt. The pants were light purple. The outfit was loose to accommodate my injuries most likely. When I put them on they had to be the most comfortable things I had felt since I lost my memory.

My injuries didn't hurt that much. I must have been unconscious for a few days. My friends must have already passed through this town. Caecilia said it would only take a day to get here plus another to get to Leaf Bud City.

I remembered something. I had the stone. They wouldn't be able to make any money even if they did make it to the city. I should have given it to Archie. I am such an idiot. So I was right, I did fail them. Maybe I still had it with me. I looked around the room. None of my other cloths were there so maybe Alex has it. I decided to ask when he got back. I was too tired to worry about it now despite me just waking up.

I sat down at a table in the middle of the room. I crossed my arms on the table and rested my head in my arms. I didn't want to lie back down on the bed. My body was too stiff for that. I had just gotten comfortable and was almost asleep when the door opened and a cheerful voice interrupted my blissful almost nap.

"I'm back and I brought some food." I looked up at him with sleepy eyes, "Oh, did I wake you? I'm so sorry. I hadn't realized."

He seemed like he was about to cry, "No it's fine. I was just resting. I am a bit hungry though."

That seemed to cheer him up as his smile returned. He walked over to the chair next to mine and sat down, holding a bag to me. I took it. The pastries smell good.

"I got a cinnamon roll and two sweet breads." He said.

I first reached for the cinnamon roll. It did look good. But when I bit down on it I froze.

"What's the matter?" he asked, "Does it not taste good?"

"It's…" I started as I released the bite, bringing it out of my mouth, "It's too sweet."

"Oh, I didn't know you didn't like sweet things." He said.

"I didn't either. I hadn't had anything sweet since I lost my memory." I said, "And also I need to ask you about my things. Do you have the stone that I had in my coat pocket."

"I have no idea what you talking about." He said. I could tell that he was lying. I don't really know how I know, but I did, "I will go get you something better to eat."

"You don't have to do that. I can go out myself." I said getting up but his hands pushed me back into the seat.

He shook his head, a smile that seemed so fake held on his lips, "I will go get it. Your wounds aren't fully healed and there are knights patrolling the town looking for you and those thieves."

I felt angry that he kept disrespecting them, "You shouldn't call them that. They may steal but they are good people and my friends."

"You don't have your memory so you don't know any better." He told me as if scolding a child.

I didn't like the way he said it, "Would it matter if I had my memory or not."

"I will be right back with something for you to eat." He walked out the door completely ignored me. I heard the faint noise of the door being locked.

There was something not right with this person even if he said we used to be friends I could trust him. I didn't want to trust him. I'm starting to think I was kidnapped rather then rescued.

**END**

**How was it? Please tell me. I liked it, so I hope everyone else did as well. Please REVIEW!**


	14. Crazy

**Forgive and Forget **

**Chapter 13: Crazy**

After Alex had left I searched the whole room for the stone but came up empty. If he did have it, it would probably be on him. I needed some way to get it. He refused to tell me where it is so I will just have to steal it. The only problem was that I had no idea how to accomplish that.

I went to the window and looked out. The streets two stories bellow were packed. I couldn't make out any faces. The sun was already setting over the building. Shadows covered most of them from view.

I go to the door and turn the nob. It was locked. There was something strange involved with Alex. I couldn't tell what it was but I didn't like it. There was something he wasn't telling me. I was going to find out whether he tells me or not.

The room that I was in seemed to be plain. There was not a single personal items just a desk, table, bed, and a few chairs. There was a cabinet but nothing seemed to be in it. Maybe, yes the window can be opened. It had to be one of the best moments I experienced since I woke up. I could definitely use this to my advantage.

But not yet, so I closed the window and went over to the bed. I didn't realize how exhausted I was till I collapsed onto the bed. It wasn't at all uncomfortable unlike the ruff ground and the last cities inn. This room was probably expensive but I didn't care. It was warm and the bed was soft and before I knew it I was fast asleep.

The next I woke it was dark. I sat up on the edge of the bed. A candle was lit on the table along with Alex smile face staring at me. Does he ever stop smiling? I wouldn't mind it as much if it didn't look so fake.

He held up a container, "I got you less sweet food. I am sure you will like it."

I got up and headed to the table. I took the container from him saying thanks. Opening it I found a cherry pie.

"There is no sugar in it, so don't worry." He said taking two plates and forks, setting one in front of each of us.

He cut two pieces and set them on the plates. I hesitated, not wanted to bit it immediately in fear of the pie being sweet. Alex seemed to dig right in. I slowly brought the fork to my mouth and found that the pie was pretty good. I began to eat it faster. Once I had finished the piece I looked over at Alex.

"Can you tell me about when we use to knew each other." I asked, "Before you said we lived at an orphanage."

He nodded, "It was 13 years ago. I was six and you had just turned 10. That was when you left."

"Where did I go?" I asked.

"Somewhere terrible." He said darkly, "Me and you were best friends. We did everything together. You were the only person who was ever really nice to me. Everyone at the orphanage was mean but you never stopped smiling. But then they came and took you away from me. They took most of the teen year olds. All of them returned except for you."

I was a bit confused, "Why did they do that?"

He snorted, "It was for a selection and only children ten years old were allowed in the selection. It was those damn Holy Knights fault that you were taken away."

I was completely confused now, "What does it have to do with the Holy Knights?"

"Nothing." He said taking the plates and standing up, "I will put these away."

I grabbed his arm and my head immediately began to hurt. He must be able to hit the stones aura when it is on him along with anything touching him. That explains how Igor could not see me when we were in.

"You're hiding something." I finally said but he didn't look at me, "Tell me. I won't be mad if you do."

"I don't care if you mad." He yelled, "The only thing I care about is that you are with me. As long as you don't leave, I will be fine even if that mean hurting you. My room is just behind that door so if you need anything just call for me. I placed a spell on this room so if you try to leave I will know."

I was shocked. So much that I didn't even realize that he pulled away till I noticed my headache was gone. He walked out of the room and slammed the door. I could hear several locks this time. I had to get away from him. In a sense, he was crazy. It didn't matter if I retrieved the stone or not. Despite all of the lies he had told me I knew this was the truth.

I knew there was no sense staing in the chair. Even if I tried to leave after he fell asleep, he would still wake up when the magic put on the room reacted. I would have to wait till he left the inn before I could escape. I was not sure what he was capable of but I wasn't going to risk it since I had nothing to defend myself with.

I finally got up from the chair and went to the bed. I would just have to wait till tomorrow. Whatever he planned to do I wanted no part. Unlike before I was unable to fall asleep. I was too restless but almost an hour later I was finally able to calm myself down and sleep. I needed to rest in order to get my strength up to heal my wounds and get away from him and hopefully this town.

**END**


	15. Escape

**Forgive and Forget **

**Chapter 14: Escape**

I woke up to the sound of the door slamming shut. I bolted up right and started at the ever smiling Alex. I had grown to hate that smile over the past few days. But I had to ignore it and play along with him.

"Good morning, Lesus. I brought you a change of clothes." He said setting them on the table.

I looked over at them. The outfit was exactly the same as the one I was wearing now, loose purple pants and white short sleeved button up shirt, "No shoes?"

"Why would you need shoes?" he asked but I decided to say nothing, "I was wondering if you wanted anything to eat. I am a fantastic cook."

"I couldn't trouble you to cook." I told him.

I had decided the night before that I would be leaving today. To do that, he needed leave. He had to be gone for a while.

"It would be no trouble cooking for you." He said.

I shook my head, "I don't really want anything cooked. Perhaps some fruit and maybe another one of those pies. Blueberry and strawberry sounds good. I liked the one from yesterday but it would be much better if you got them while they were warm. And some more of that bread if you could just not the cinnamon one and not too sweet."

He nodded his head furiously happy to make me happy, "It will probably take an hour or two so be patient."

I smiled and nodded my head with him and returned the smile. It was perfect. I watched him leave, locking the door on his way out. I went to the window and looked at him practically skipping down the street. I waited till he was out of sight then another ten minutes before I began to taking off my shirt first then the bandages. The cut looked bad and I doubted I would be able to heal it fully but I had to try without tiring myself out.

I began a moderate healing spell and even that was weak. It was not a powerful spell but I didn't know how to do anything higher. I was already tired of healing after the first couple of minutes. I wasn't even halfway healed but it felt more comfortable to move around so I redid the bandages and put the fresh pair of cloths on.

I went to look out the window. It was two stories down. I needed some way to get down there. I looked around the room. My gaze fell onto the bed. I could rip the sheets into longer pieces then tie them together. I got to it and finished in ten minutes. Enough time to spare before Alex got back. I pushed the bed to the window and tied the sheet to it. Balling up the sheet made rope, I opened the window and through it out. Perfect, it was the right distance.

I could see people staring at me as I climbed out of the window. I probably looked a little weird but that was the least of my worries. Once I was out I began going in the opposite way that Alex went. I really wish I had some sort of hood or something to hide my face, both from him and the Holy Knights I knew would be looking for me. I began looking around and spotted a clothing store. I went in and spotted some cheap looking cloaks. But of course I had no money.

A woman walked up to me, "Do you need something."

I thought about it for a minute, "Yes, do you buy cloths as well?"

"Of course. You planning on selling." She asked.

I nodded, "Can you tell me how much my shirt is worth. It is made of extremely soft fabric so it should be worth something."

"Indeed it is. I have to say one of the best I have ever felt. I will give you, hm…" she said, "10 gold ducats."

I smiled at her and picked up a cheap coat, "That would be wonderful. I would also like to buy this coat and a pair of shoes. Nothing too fancy though. And, perhaps, a cheaper shirt."

She brought me up the counter and went into a back room. When she came out she brought with her some shoes and a shirt, "These should do you good. That plus the cloak will be one gold ducat."

"I will need to trade in my shirt first. It should be clean I only put it on ten minutes ago." She nodded so I took off my shirt and handed it to her then she gave me the ten gold pieces and I gave her back two.

"Here is your change." She held it out but I shook my head.

I took it then put the shoes and jacket on, pulling the hood up. As long as the cloak was closeit wouldn't matter if I had a shirt or not.

The shoes, shirt and cloak weren't bad looking. The coat was a plain brown color, the shirt was a dull grey and the shoes were a dark brown. Not the most comfertable though. Not as good as the shirt and pants but still felt better than nothing. I just needed directions out of the city.

My wound still hurt as I walked for a few minutes. I sat down on a bench and rubbed my sore chest. There was a person a few meters away that seemed to be yelling. I tried not to listen as I began to relax and think on my next step. Once I got my energy back I would find out how to get to Leaf Bud City that way I would be able to find my friends. I needed to make sure that they were safe.

That yelling person was still at it. I couldn't get my thoughts in order. I looked over at the hooded figure. They had moved closer now, talking to a different person than before. She was aggrivated. I could here it in her voice.

"He is my friend. I lost him just before coming into the city." The voice sounded familiar but I could place it. There must be something over there mouth muffling there voice.

The sales cart owner is trying to shoo her away, "You can at least listen to his description can't you. I need to find him. Don't you dare turn me away or I will smash this cart to pieces."

She seemed to be getting angry. It was actually pretty funny. I hadn't been able to laugh since we first left city.

I felt better then and I didn't want to intrude on another's conversation so I got up the leave.

"He had black hair and eyes. He's a bit taller than me." The girl said.

I stopped. That voice, could it be.

**END**

**And there it is. We are so close to the end. I just want to put all of them up but I can't. Please review and tell me what you think. I really want to know.**


	16. Reuniting

**Forgive and Forget **

**Chapter 15: Reuniting**

**This is not one of my favorite chapters but it's will do. Please read and review.**

That voice was definitely Caecilia. I would never mistake that voice for anything. I turned to Caecilia abruptly and ran up to her. It had to be her. I grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Who do you think-" she started before I interrupted her.

"Caecilia." I said her name as she turned her eyes to me and I knew the moment I saw her. Caecilia, she was safe and looking for me.

"Lesus," she said quietly then jumped on me, wrapping her arms around me. I let out a yelp of surprise and pain. She let me go the instant she herd the noise, "Is everything alright?"

"I was injured in a fight against Blaze Knight. It's just a cut on my chest." I told her, "But that isn't important. Are all of you safe? Did those knight catch up with you? None of you are hurt are you?"

She let out a laugh, "Yes, we are safe. No, the knights didn't catch us and no we are all healed up. Now come on."

I sighed in relief. I was glad they were alright, "I am glad you're safe. But you shouldn't have stayed. There could be Holy Knights around looking for you."

She took my hand and began leading me down the road, "We waited in the town when Yuna, Igor and Walter came. We have been staying at an inn at the edge of town. All of us have been asking around for you. It has been a whole week since then."

"That long, I'm sorry." I told her, "Not just for being such a burden to you but also that I don't have the stone."

"It doesn't really matter about the stone. We would have all been dead if it wasn't for you." She said as we stopped in front of an inn. It looked run down, "You took on both the IceKnight and the Blaze Knight. I don't think a lot of people can say they fought a Holy Knight and win, let alone live."

We walked up the steps to the second floor and went to the back of the dusty and old hallway. This was probably the least expensive inn they could find. When we got to the door Caecilia unlocked it. The room was small. There was no other room except for this one. Mats were lain down, most likely as beds.

"Yuna look, I found Lesus." Caecilia yelled as she ran up the older woman, pointing at me, "I found him. Well, he found me."

"Lesus, you're alive. I was so worried the Holy Knight had killed you." She said.

I smiled at her, walking up and hugged her, "I was worried the same for you all."

She returned the hug, "They have all gone out looking for you but will be back in an hour. Are you hurt?"

"Not really," I told her.

"Yes, he is. He told me." Caecilia butted in, "Said something about a cut on his chest."

Yuna sighed, "I am not good at healing magic but I do know some and I can tell I have a lot more holy magic than you."

I reluctantly unbuttoned my coat and I heard a gasp from Caecilia, "I thought you said it was nothing. Your whole chest is bandaged up."

"It's not that bad. It has been healing and I also used some magic to heal it as well. It isn't as bad as the bandages make it out to be." I told them.

"I will still use some healing magic on it." Yuna said and I began removing the white cloth from around my body, "It does seem to be healing."

She began to chant a spell and after 30 minutes of chanting the same lines over and over I began to notice the wound thinning at the edges. The pain began to numb. She finally pulled away breathing heavy. She went to her bag and took out a role of clean, white bandages.

"You shouldn't exert yourself so much." She said taking the new bandages and wrapping it around my cut.

Caecilia was muttering to herself about me how I shouldn't get injured all the time.

"I don't have the stone. The person that brought me here does." I said, putting my coat back on, "He's dangerous and he has some sort of spell on him."

"It doesn't matter about the stone or whoever has it. We only planned on staying in the town for another couple of days just to look for you but now that you are here we can leave." Yuna said.

Caecilia nodded, "We plan on going to Leaf Bud City and hiding out with a friend till everything cools down a bit then getting the hell out of here. Maybe go to Church of War territory."

The door opened and I was instantly on my feet. But I was relieved to find it was only Igor and Archie.

"We still haven't-" Igor paused as he saw me then yelled, "Kid, you're alive and you're injured."

I had not put the shirt back on so the bandages could be seen, "Yeah, the fight between me and Blaze Knight was a little difficult."

Walter then came into the room and smiled as he saw me, "Oh, look who's here. It's good to finally have you found."

"Tell us what happened." Archie said.

After everyone took a seat, including me, I put the shirt on and began to tell what happened, about the fight between me and Blaze Knight. How I had been injured from the knight behind me and how it wasn't really a knight but someone I had met and seemed to recognize me from 13 years ago. Then how he used Instant Teleportation to bring us to an inn here in town. How he didn't allow me to leave and that he had the stone but it was somehow hidden by a spell. Then finally about how I got away.

"That guy seems like a nut ball." Archie commented after I finished my story.

"That's for sure." Igor Agreed followed by a nod from Caecilia.

Walter then spoke up, "So when are we leaving now that we found him."

I wanted to leave this place right now, "Will we be able to leave soon?"

"I think it would be a good idea. We should leave town. Pact up all of you things then we will go." Yuna said.

Everyone did as she told. I had nothing so I just sat there. It was good to be leaving. I didn't want to run into Alex again and the sooner we left the more little a chance that was. After everything was down we left the room but as we walked down the hallway, Igor held out a sword to me.

"Here kid. I heard that you fought and defeated the Ice Knight, one of the best swordsmen in the Holy Knights, so I bought this in case we found you." I took the sword. It wasn't bad and it probably cost a few gold pieces.

I then remember about the gold I had and took it out of my pants pocket. Everyone stopped as I did.

"Here," I held out the gold for them, "I wanted to pay you back in any way I can so I want you to have it."

"I told you, you don't need to pay us back." Yuna said with a sigh.

"Even if I didn't pay you back I still want you to have it since we are traveling together." I said, "Either you take it or I leave it on the ground."

"Oh alright, give it here." She said and placed the gold in a coin pouch, "Stubborn kid."

We walked out into the bright streets. It seemed like that I wouldn't be seeing Alex again. I don't remember what our history together was but he isn't someone I wish to know now. But just as we turn the corner of the street the building beside us erupts into a big explosion. I along with my friends are knocked off our feet. I stand up and see that no one is hurt.

"Lesus, Lesus, Lesus," Tsk'd a voice I knew to be Alex, "Didn't I tell you that I would know when you left the room."

**END**

**And another chapter done. Please review.**


	17. Truth

**Forgive and Forget **

**Chapter 16: Truth**

**Wow, just a few more chapters to go. I'm happy you all like my story. Please keep reading and when you can, review.**

I turned to look at Alex along with the others. He had a long grey sword in his hand pointed directly at me. I hardly noticed the people around us running and screaming.

"Why did you run away? I thought we were friends?" he asked in a childish way, "I had been waiting 13 years to see you again.

I took out the sword that Igor gave me from the scabbard tied at my waist. Turning to the five beside me, I said, "Leave, I can handle him."

"No, the last time we left you were missing for a whole week." Archie said.

"Right." Igor said, "This time we are sticking together. There is no way we are leaving."

Alex laughed, "It doesn't matter if they stay or go. I am going to make sure that they all die. They have poisoned your mind. I will have to erase it again. Do you have any idea how hard it is to erase memories?"

I could feel my jaw drop. He is the one who erased my memory? But how? Why would he do such a thing?

Archie seemed to be thinking the same thing, "What do you mean you erased Lesus' memory?"

"That, you piece of dirt, is none of your business. This is between Lesus and I." he said.

"If it is between you and me then tell me what you meant." I said.

He looked at me, eyes narrowed, "I had to. If I didn't you would be living in a life you don't want. You never wanted it. I am sure of it. They took you away from me. I was happy back when we were younger. We were together then till they took you!"

He was yelling now, desperate for me to understand his reasoning but I didn't. How could anyone understand something as selfish as a reason as that? No, I didn't care for what he was saying.

"Then you can give me back my memories." It was not a question. It was a demand. I knew he could do it.

"Never, if you found out, you would leave me again and I can't have that." He said as he charged at me.

I held up the sword, blocking his just before it could connect with my chest. I pushed back with my own sword sending him away from me.

He continued to talk, "If you regain your memory you will leave and go back with those distrustful Holy Knights."

I brought my sword down on his. This was the second time he brought up the Holy Knights.

"What do the Holy Knights have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Everything!" he yelled and began to repeatedly brought his sword down on mine.

My injury weren't fully healed and it began to hurt again. I think it opened up one of my wounds but I wasn't sure. I was too busy fighting to notice. His sword began to get through my defense. Cuts covered my arms and I could tell I was slowing down. I had only one last ditch effort in order to win.

I jumped back just as he brought his sword down. Then I lifted my own sword and throw it. It caught him off guard and he barely had enough time to bring his sword in front of himself. As my sword connected Alex's sword was knocked out of his hand. The hilt bumped against his head, dazing him for a few seconds. It gave me time to tackle him to the ground. As soon as I came in to contact with him my head immediately began to ache. It must be the stone.

The stone, that's it. Every time I had come within its radius I have seen different images. Could that be what is affecting my mind?

He is still dazed so I begin looking through his pockets and as I feel his coats right breast pocket, I feel the circular stone. I reach in it and pull out the stone still wrapped in cloth. I am about to unfold it when a hand grabs my wrist.

"You can't touch the stone." Alex says and starts fighting to get it out of my hand.

I didn't know any other way to get him to release my hand so I punched him hard across the face. His grip loosens and I am able to get away from his grip. I had not meant to hit him so hard. I didn't want to hurt him but I had no choice. I back away from his sprawled body and to my friends.

"I think this contains my memory." I told them as I unwrap it.

"How are you supposed to get it out of it?" Caecilia asked.

I shrugged, "I think I just touch it. Every time I'm near it my head begins to hurt and I see different images. He has been hiding it from me. It's the only logical idea I have."

I finally have the deep purple stone exposed. As I look at it different people and places flood my mind. I know they are all familiar but I can't place them. I reach up and grip the stone in my hand. Nothing happens at first but a second later my head explodes with all of my forgotten memories. I see myself in a big open temple with 11 others there. I know them as my fellow Knights. The missions I had taken come to the forefront then my friendship with each and every one of the other Knights including Ice Knight and Blaze Knight.

From all of the memories I barely notice myself collapsing onto the road or my friends crowding around me. What felt like hours was only a few short minutes or maybe even seconds. I couldn't tell. As my mind calms down, the death grip I have on the stone was let go.

"Lesus, are you all right?" I am not sure who asked from the ringing in my ears but I know it wasn't just one of them.

After it subsides I look up to the five surrounding me, "I'm fine."

"So?" Igor asks. I'm confused at what he meant.

Yuna rolls her eyes, "He wants to know if you have your memory back."

I nod. I did have my memory back. I am Lesus Judge. I am the 38th generation Judgement Knight of the Holy Knights.

"Ice Knight was telling the truth." I said mostly to myself.

"What do you mean he was telling the truth?" Caecilia asked

I look up at them, "He knew who I was but I didn't believe him."

"I'm-" I was about to answer but yell cut me off.

"You are not one of them. They took him away. They took away my kind, thoughtful, always smiling friend and turned him into a dirty Holy Knight." Alex yelled. He had his sword in hand and was walking towards us, "I had to be alone for years, being bullied by the other orphans without you there to protect me. After years of being alone I was taken in by a witch. She was the one who taught me magic."

He seemed, to put it simply, crazy. He continued walking towards us. I had no strength to stand up let alone defend me and my friends. But they all seemed to stand in front of me as I sat on the ground with their own weapons drawn.

"Then one day almost a month ago, I saw you walking down the street. I was so happy but when I told you to come with me to leave the Holy Knight, you told me no." His expression became blank, "I was able to take you by surprise. You hadn't expected me to attack. My teacher had taught me a memory wiping spell years ago. I take something that belongs to you and put an enchantment on it. It worked but you were somehow sent somewhere else and it took me a week to find you but those people had already taken you. I had to take you back. So we could be friends again."

He held up his hand. A small red, orange sphere was forming on his open palm facing us, "If forcing you to stay is what I have to do, then I will."

The red ball began to grow fast in size as he began chanting a spell. I recognized it as a fire spell from witnessing Blaze perform the very same spell before. When he finished it the ball flew through the air towards us but just before it could hit, two figures stepped in front stopping the fire ball in its tracks with just a slice of their blade.

When the figures turned around I was happy to see that it was Blaze and Ice. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry Judge, well handle this." Blaze Knight said with a smirk on his face.

**END**

**Oh, I'm so sad. It's almost finished. I don't want it to be and I haven't even come up with a sequel to it yet and I probably won't for a while to come. I'm so sad. Please review. I always love when my lovely readers review. **


	18. AN

**A/N**

**This is a very important Author's note. My girlfriend has just written a story about us. We have just started going out. The story is a dramatization of our first kiss. It is very romantic and if you guys read and review her story then I will have an update of all my stories. If she gets over five review then I will update within two weaks. If she gets over ten then I will update within the week. So please, read her story. Her pin name is Midgitdestroyer and the story is 'My Fantasy'. This is her first story, so please, be nice and NO flames. **

**P.s.**

**Thank you all for reading my stories. I assure you, they will be updated within the next two months. That is, if no one reads and reviews my girlfriends story. I have been having major writers block. Please, my plot bunny died quite a bit ago and I haven't gone to the plot animal pet store yet. Be patient, I will update on all of my stories. **


	19. Returning Home

**Forgive and Forget **

**Chapter 17: Returning Home**

**Another update just for you all. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review!**

I watched on as my once friend was easily defeated by Blaze Knight. Even through all of what Alex did, I was happy that Blaze didn't kill him. Of course he was heavily wounded. Ice Knight did not fight, instead he walked over to me. Igor wanted to stop him but Yuna put her hand in front of him blocking his advance.

When he kneeled down in front of me he began to check my wounds. I didn't look at him. How could I? I had fought him and almost killed him. Then I had threatened his life when Blaze had tried to rescue him. I had even taken him hostage. What he had down was try to help me.

"I'm sorry." I said as he began healing my wounds.

"I do not want you to apologies." He said.

"But I-"

He did not let me say it, "I do not care. You had no memories of yourself. You didn't know who you were or who I was."

Blaze Knight walked up to us. He seemed nervous. He wouldn't look at me at first but when he finally did his gaze was sad.

"I am sorry Judge. I did know it was you. You had your hood up and if I did know it was you then I would have never hurt you." He said.

"It is fine. I deserve it anyways." I told him.

His expression showed shock then it became angry, "What do you mean you deserve it. Of course you don't deserve it. Didn't you pay attention the last month? You had no memory so you did deserve it."

"Blaze, please calm down." Ice Knight said.

Archie then thought it was the perfect time to speak up, "Okay, so you're telling me that you are a Holy Knight. No way."

"Yes I am." I told him.

"That is so freaking cool. I heard that Holy Knight are loaded is that true." I sighed as he was elbowed in the gut by Walter. Rubbing his side he asked, "Which Knight are you?"

"I am the Judgement Knight." I said and saw as faces lit up with alarm.

Igor was the first to speak, "You are the one who, uh, does the torch-uh- I mean criminal interrogation?"

I nodded.

"Speaking of criminals," Blaze Knight cut in, "What do you want to be down with him?"

I looked over at Alex. He was unconscious but still breathing. Cuts littered his body but nothing life threatening.

"Take him back to the Holy temple where he will be punished for his crimes for attacking a Holy Knight and bystanders." I said though it pained me to condem someone who was once my friend. I knew he would get the death penalty. But he is a criminal and I have sworn a life to justice.

"I will have one of my division members bring him to the Holy Temple." Ice said and helped me to my feet.

Blaze came up to me, "So what do you want done with them?"

I looked to the five people, "They will receive rewards for helping me return to Leaf Bud City and assisting in the arrest of a criminal who threatened the life of the Holy Knights and the Temple of the God of Light."

The five of them looked at me with a mixture of shocked and joy. Blaze looked like he wanted to object but was stopped by Ice. Ice always knew when to keep to his own business and assist others in doing the same.

"I think it is about time I return to the temple. How had Knight Captain Sun been?" I asked almost dreading the answer. Who knows what trouble Grisia could have gotten into while I was missing.

Blaze groaned, "He has been so annoying, his speech has gotten worse. It is even harder now to tell what he is saying. He has been ordering us around none stop. Why do you think me and Ice volunteered to look for you."

"He is extremely worried about you, though as were we all. He barely comes out of his room and when he does it is only to meetings to find out any news about you." Ice said, his dreary mood leaking into his voice.

"I see," I said then looked to Yuna, "As your reward, I give you this."

I held out my hand, showing them the deep purple stone.

"You may do what you wish with it." I told them and smiled at the awe and, dare I say it, greed in their eyes.

My sight turned as I noticed the seven knights from before. Blaze Knight called them over.

"Take that man to the prison at the holy temple and bring us three horses." He said and the knight left to do what was ordered of him.

I wanted my friends to come with me but I knew that they wouldn't. They would go exchange the stone for their money then go somewhere extremely expensive and lavishing to spend it and maybe do some jobs on the way.

"I hope that you come to visit when you have free time." I told them.

Walter nodded, "Once we get the money for that stone we should have a lot of free time."

"Yeah, with all that money we won't have to do anything for the rest of our lives." Caecilia smiled widely and said, "So I think we can make it for a visit, Judgement Knight."

"I would prefer it if you just call me Lesus." I said.

Walter seemed to be in deep thought, "How does someone as nice as you become the Judgement Knight?"

"With practice and determination for justice. A strong stomach would help but sadly I do not but I am good at holding it in." I said honestly.

"Is it true that you are the best swordsmen among the Holy Knights?" Igor questioned.

"None of the other Knights have yet to beat me. The Hell Knight is fairly good and has beaten me before and perhaps is even better than I." I told the warrior.

"But you're so skinny. How can you be the best without muscles like these." He flexed his muscles making me sigh.

A knight appeared next to me, "Knight Captain Judge, the horses are ready and Knight Captains Blaze and Ice are waiting on you to depart."

"I will be there shortly." I told him. He saluted then left, "I must be going now but I hope to see you again soon."

They all said their goodbyes and I was off with the other Holy Knights. The trip took the longer part of two hours and I was exhausted. It was already dark by the time we made it to the Holy Temple. It looked as though word had already spread of me returning and as we entered the Holy Temple many people were gathered at the entrance.

But even with all of this attention, I could not get the past few weeks out of my head. It was good to know that I could have friends. As Judgment Knight, it was rare if ever that I could have friends. Teacher always discouraged it.

As I walked further in I saw a white, shinning person who could only be Grisia approaching me. He looked genuinely happy and his smile seemed bright…and surprisingly real. He stopped in front of me and looked about ready to either cry or jump me at that moment.

"The benevolent God of Light and this Sun thanks Knight Captain Ice and Knight Captain Blaze for returning our Fellow Knight to us. It is the blessing of the great God of Light that that the beacon of hope has lead you near, Knight Captain Judge." He said.

I know I wasn't supposed to but I gave him a smile. I could tell how upset he was from my disappearance. He had practically rushed down the hall when coming to greet me, though never losing his grace.

"Where is my Vice Captain?" I asked but I did not have to wait long as he was at my side within seconds of my inquiry.

"I am here, Captain." Vidar said, "What do you need?"

Vidar was an amazing Vice Captain and extremely dedicated. He looked up to me as if I was the God of Light Himself. If anyone could have been more worried about me than Grisia it had to be Vidar.

"I would like to catch up on all the work I missed as soon as possible." I told him, "Give me a report on the last month. Till then, I will be resting in my room. Knight Captain Sun, would you mind accompanying me?"

"This Sun would be most enthralled to do so for my returned Knight." Grisia said and we began walking to my room. No one else bothered to follow and my Vice Captain was off doing what I had instructed. We were completely alone now.

"We were sent a report on what happened by Ice Knight after they entered Oak Town. You had lost your memory I heard." Grisia said no longer smiling. I felt a shiver through my body at the look on his face.

"Yes, someone I knew from a long time ago had taken my memory." I explained.

Grisia nodded, his face taking on a down casted look, "I am sorry I couldn't do anything to help you. I am the leader of the Holy Knights and I've sworn to protect each and every one of my Knights. I am sorry I failed to protect you."

"You should be angrier at me. I had endangered two of those Knights." I would likely not forget the angry and hurt looks of Blaze and Ice out of my head any time soon.

"Yes but you thought that they were the enemy. You had no memories to know that they weren't." he said, "I do not blame you. Neither does Ice or Blaze. We are all happy to have you back, especially your Vice Captain."

We stopped in front of my door, "I am tired. I think I will take a nap."

"I will tell Vidar to give you the report in the morning." He said then gave a nervous laugh, "I think I have been working him a little too hard over the last month. I didn't know what to do with you gone so I had been using him to do a lot of the things you did."

"You haven't been dumping all of your work on him, have you?" I sighed.

"No and what have I told you about sighing. It takes three seconds off your life." He said his mouth forming a pout with a small huff at the end, "I have mostly been making him get me candy and pie from the city."

"I'm going to bed. Your stupidity is making me lose brain cells." I dead pained.

Grisia huffed as I opened my door. Everything seemed clean and just the way I left it. I saw my sword on my table in the middle of the room. "I expect you to tell me what happened during the past month tomorrow you know."

I turned to him just before I shut the door, "Goodnight Grisia and it is good to be back."

I shut the door and crawled into my bed. It was just the way I liked it. I was finally able to get the sleep I wanted.

**END**

**There will be an epilogue. Please stay tune. Just one more chapter to go. Please review!**


End file.
